


Dancing

by Underling



Series: Split Prompts [2]
Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Bruises, Dancing, Door Sex, Dreams, Drinking, F/M, Memories, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Table Sex, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underling/pseuds/Underling
Summary: Prompt : Casey is friends with Kevin and Barry. Barry convinces her to go out drinking. Dennis comes out when they’re dancing and kisses her a lot. They end up at his apartment.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking I should write this stuff more often. This was fun.  
> Enjoy.

For Casey, watching Kevin and Barry argue was commonplace. It was back and forth almost constantly. And never about anything that was really important. 

Right now, it was over if Barry was going to pick the outfit for going out that night. 

Casey sat on their bed, watching with fleeting interest as Kevin switched to Barry and back again. Both trying to hold the light to pick out what they wanted to wear. Both personalities had laid out an outfit on the bed, a few feet away from Casey and a few feet apart from the other. 

Casey was almost surprised they’d managed to keep the light to themselves for this long. Normally, when they argued like this, Hedwig would take advantage of them being distracted and would commandeer the light for himself. Or Jade would get annoyed and come out, picking an outfit neither of them would have willingly worn. Or Patricia, _tsking_ at the boys and picking her own outfit, understated and not what they’d want. 

If Dennis took the light in one of these situations, their night would have been ruined. He would have been annoyed, shaking his head at Casey for not stopping them, and then he would have left the room. He didn’t seem to like being around Casey long. Not that she was upset about it. She didn’t adore him that much either. It didn’t matter that he was strong, or that he held an air of assurance, or that he looked at Casey like she was a meal. 

They just weren’t compatible. 

When Casey had asked Barry during one of their late-night talks, he’d told her that it was just Dennis. He didn’t like anyone. 

But there was something hidden behind his eyes. Something that seemed to upset him. When she’d followed up asking about that, he told her to stop being so observant. Then he pushed her off the bed and onto the floor. 

She had been determined after that. She was going to find out why Dennis disliked her so much. She’d tried her hardest after that to try and get him to the light. She’d confront him about it. Tell him that she was friends with Kevin and Barry and he wasn’t going to get rid of her. So he’d better get used to having her around.

But he never seemed to come around when she was in their apartment. 

When they went out for dinner, it was always Barry or Kevin who held the conversation. 

When she needed girl talk, Jade would take the light and they’d chat on end. 

Patricia would take care of her when she was sick.

All the alters would be around her in their own circumstances. 

Except for Dennis.

…

_Barry and Casey were dancing around his apartment. She’d finally relented - after weeks of him whining - and let him dress her up like a doll. Like a plaything._

_He’d put her in a skin-tight red dress. It hugged her body in spots that she’d never meant for any outfit to._

_If her uncle saw her now, she couldn’t imagine the words he’d use to describe her._

_But she pushed him out of her mind. He had no place there anymore._

_And she was having a good night. She and Barry had drunk, maybe a little too much, of the wine he kept stashed in the cabinet. They’d shared an entire bottle and then half another. Just enough for her to ‘loosen up’ as he’d told her. She was always so wound up and worried. She needed to chill._

_And now she was dressed for a club. The skin-tight dress rode up a little on her thighs. Her - way too tall - heels seemed like a distant memory as they danced close to one another. He’d done her makeup, the red lipstick way too flashy for her taste, but it made Barry happy. And it wasn’t like anyone else was going to see her._

_Barry shifted his hips like he’d been born to do just that, arms wrapped around Casey as she held her back against his chest. The music he’d turned on was blaring, the neighbors would complain later._

_She didn’t enjoy dancing, never thought she was good at it, but Barry led her. Held her hips and helped her shimmy against him. To an outsider, it would seem like a couple dancing. But they were just friends. Maybe ‘friends’ was the wrong word, though. They were closer than that._

_But they weren’t dating._

_The song changed, not quite as fast-paced as the ones before. Barry slowed his movements, laughing when Casey blushed._

_Barry leaned down - less than he normally had to, thanks to Casey’s heels - and Casey felt his breath at her ear. She tilted her head to the side. It wouldn't be the first time he’d kissed her neck. Wouldn’t be the first time he left a mark while they were drunk. Probably wouldn’t be the last._

_And then his hands had tightened on her waist, hard enough that they were sure to leave a bruise. Teeth were at her throat. Rougher than Barry was._

_“Wait,” she mumbled, voice blurred with the wine. “Barry?”_

_She didn’t get a real response, only a grunted noise. And she was spun around, lips on her own. Barry kissed her sometimes, even Kevin had, but this was different. Far different. The lips on hers were the same as before, but they were rougher. They were pushing. Wanting._

_She pulled back, still held in that tight grip. The eyes that held her own were dark and stormy. Different from the dancing blue that Barry’s held. The sensitive soft blue that belonged to Kevin._

_She’d rarely seen these eyes._

_And those eyes raked over her for a second, down and back up again._

_But Casey was confused. “You don’t like me,” she mumbled, words accusing._

_Dennis had made a noise in the back of his throat, not quite a chuckle, maybe closer to a growl. And he had leaned in close to her ear._

_“That’s the problem,” his voice ghosted over her, shivers raised goosebumps over her body. “I do.”_

_And then he pulled away, walking from her and shutting the door to the bedroom._

…

Casey shook her head free of the memories, looking again to the argument that was still continuing in front of her.

“Come on, Kevin,” Barry was practically whining. “These jeans are gonna hug us in the best ways and this shirt,” he threw it in the air. “Is gonna make us look great. Your outfit will make us look like a boring nerd in college.”

Barry made a face, a grin over his mouth. “Ha,” he mumbled, taking the work shirt off of himself and pulling on the one he’d chosen. “I win.”

Casey rolled her eyes, laughing at him. “You’re awfully sure of your outfit choice,” she told him simply. 

Barry nodded, stripping out of his pants and pulling on the dark pair of far too tight jeans. “I know what we gotta wear to look good, baby,” he announced, winking at her. 

…

_She was glad she knew where Kevin kept the spare blankets in his apartment. She rarely needed to use them, often just falling into bed beside whoever occupied his head at that time._

_But Dennis had yet to come back out from the bedroom. Casey knew from experience that when he came to the light, he often held onto it for as long as he could. She didn’t know if she should fall asleep with him next to her._

_The couch was far from comfortable. She knew Dennis had chosen it simply for its aesthetic. It went with the rest of the room. It was easy to keep clean._

_It took over an hour for her to get in a position that even mimicked being comfortable. There was no doubt in her mind that she was going to wake up sore._

_That was the first time Casey had dreamt of Dennis._

_He was hovering over her, hands all over her body. Lips pressing against her own. Teeth leaving dark marks along her throat._

_She knew it was Dennis because of how he was handling her._

_Whenever Barry was around, or Kevin, their touches were gentle. Trying not to scare her. There was no double meaning behind their touches. Only wanting her to know they were there. Except for that one night that she and Kevin had gotten way too drunk together. They woke up the next morning, both without clothes, and didn’t often talk about it._

_The hands on her now were rough and demanding. Touching her in ways that set her nerves on fire._

_He lifted her leg over his shoulder. His mouth slid down her body, leaving his marks in a path._

_His mouth found the spot where she needed him the most, tongue lapping at the wetness that had spread to her thighs. Her back arched, hands fisting the sheets beneath her. A moan that was damn near pornographic left her lips._

_A finger joined his tongue, stroking her insides. Another finger._

_“Dennis,” she gasped._

…

“Now, let me choose your outfit,” Barry announced, pulling Casey up and off the bed. 

He disappeared out of the room. Casey heard a door open and close. Knew he’d gone into the guest bedroom - or what was supposed to be the guest bedroom, he’d made it his studio long ago. 

Barry came back with his hands behind his back. Casey couldn’t help but be nervous. Knew he was holding one of his many creations, something that she was sure to be forced into.

As he came closer, he kept those hands hidden. “Close your eyes,” he told her, ignoring the look of argument that came over her face. “I don’t want you to see it until you’ve got it on.”

Casey knew she could argue, but she also knew it would be absolutely no use. Barry would win one way or another. So Casey shut her eyes and let him undress and redress her. 

“Are you done yet?” Casey asked, annoyed, after a few minutes of being manhandled. 

Barry scoffed, but she felt him step back. “You look wonderful, pet,” he announced. “Open your eyes up.”

Casey did as she was told, raising an eyebrow at the man in front of her. Barry looked far too proud of himself and Casey felt her heart bump a little extra. He gestured to the mirror on the other side of the room, so Casey turned to look at herself. 

…

_Casey’s eyes flew open, startled by a noise in the otherwise silent room._

_The lights were off, though she distinctly remembered leaving one on in the kitchen._

_She blinked in the darkness, eyes trying to adjust. Trying to see what had woken her up. There was stilted breathing from behind her and she sat up, slowly turning to look where it was coming from._

_There was a single chair in the living room aside from the couch. It was simple and black, nondescript. It came with the couch. A set. Along with the dark coffee table._

_She could see a figure in that chair now. Outlined in darkness. Only one person ever sat in that chair._

_“Dennis,” she mumbled, biting her lip._

_She could see the smirk on his lips. “Don’t stop the show just because I’m here,” his voice was rough. Rougher than normal._

_Casey realized she’d spoken in her sleep. Perhaps even moaned in her sleep. Her face heated up with a deep red blush._

_His legs were open just slightly, a telltale bulge in his pants. Casey swallowed thickly, bringing her eyes back up to his face._

…

He had her in another skintight dress. This one was black. There was glitter over the top of it. A deep v-neck with lace around the edges. It was a tank top dress, one strap looking dangerously close to slipping down and exposing her. The length was even shorter than the last, barely reaching her mid-thigh. 

Casey swallowed, shaking her head. “Barry,” she mumbled. “This barely covers anything.”

Barry nodded, still with the amazingly proud look on his face. “Leaves _just enough_ to the imagination, baby girl.”

Casey rolled her eyes, groaning inwardly when she realized he had a pair of heels in his hand. Dangling there. Sleek, black, perhaps two inches. She could handle those.

…

_Dennis reached a hand out to her, offering for her to come over to him._

_Casey felt like she was hypnotized as she stood up and walked to him. His stormy eyes were on her the entire time she walked toward him._

_He reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her down onto his lap, legs on either side of him. “You were making some pretty obscene noises,” he murmured, gently moving a chunk of hair from where it laid over her collarbone._

_Casey’s face flushed, warmth spreading down her body. She could feel him pressing against her nether regions._

_Casey held her breath, not wanting to disturb the air around them. The air was thick, her want and his mixing._

_Dennis’s finger laid on her throat, right where it met between her collarbones. He dragged it down slowly, pausing between her breasts. “You look gorgeous when you blush like this,” he whispered, bringing his hand back up and cupping her cheek, thumb moving in slow circles._

_Casey swallowed thickly, letting Dennis bring her close and pressing his lips to her._

…

Barry forced her to sit still while he attacked her with makeup. She could feel him smoking out the eyeshadow, making an obnoxiously large winged eyeliner, bright red lipstick slathered on her lips.

He took her hand in his own and pulled her out of the apartment, to the cab waiting on the street for them.

…

_Dennis tastes like the wine Barry and Casey had drunk earlier._

_He was holding her closer, one arm wrapped tightly around her back._

_Casey could feel the warmth in her core. Knew that the wetness between her legs was soaking through her shorts she had switched into before bed. She didn’t mean to do it, but she felt herself grind down against the length beneath her. Dennis moaned into her lips._

_The arm that had been wrapped around her moved back to her hip again, squeezing so tight she knew she’d be left with bruises in the morning. He pulled her down harder, a moan falling out. “Dennis,” she whispered again, feeling the way his hand moved from her face and into her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck to him._

_Teeth on her throat, just like in her dream. She wondered if he’d leave marks for her to look at in the morning._

…

The club they ended up at was only a step above a sports bar. The lights were dim. 

Barry pulled her through the crowd to the bar, ordering them way too many rounds of shots. 

…

_The hand on her hip was on her shorts now, chuckling when he felt the wetness there. “All this,” he whispered, rubbing the outside of her shorts. “All for me.”_

_Casey ground against his hand, wanting to feel him. “Please,” she begged, relishing it the air that hit her as he lifted her slightly, pulling her shorts down her legs, throwing them across the room - where he no doubt would immediately clean after they were finished._

_His fingers were large as he pressed two inside her at once. It punched a gasp out of her, dropping her head onto his shoulder as he ruthlessly began thrusting them in and out of her. He made a come hither motion against that bundle of nerves inside her. She felt like she was burning up._

…

Six rounds of shots went down like water. 

Barry ordered her something blue. She knew that blue drinks made her cross a line that took her hours to get back from. Knew she’d wake up with a raging migraine in the morning. 

Barry pulled her out to the dance floor.

…

_Casey didn’t know at what point Dennis slid his own pants down his legs._

_Didn’t know when he had positioned her on top of him._

_Felt when he pulled her down, pressing his entirety inside her within a second._

_Casey all but screamed._

…

She finished three of the blue drinks when it really hit her. And it hit her hard. 

She didn’t care how her hips swayed. Didn’t care how Barry was holding her close to his body. 

Didn’t notice when Barry shifted into Dennis. 

…

_She could feel every inch of him. As she lifted herself up and down. Could feel the drag of him with every movement she made._

_She could tell he was holding back, was barely keeping himself from taking control._

_He only every bucked up a few times when that control slipped a little._

…

She was turned to face him, seeing those dark and stormy eyes staring down at her. “You’re drunk,” he whispered. Casey could smell the vodka shots on his breath.

“So are you,” she mumbled, surprised that her voice was barely slurred. 

Dennis shook his head, dipping down and catching her lips in a chaste kiss. “Let me take you back to my apartment,” he said softly, taking his hands and running them all over her body, squeezing when he got to her ass. 

Casey squeaked, nodding her head quickly. 

He held an arm around her waist as they walked, hailing a cab with his free hand. Casey was still walking straight, though having someone guide her definitely helped. 

Dennis held her in his lap as they rode. His hand had pushed the bottom of her dress up, pressing and toying with her clit. Casey bit down on her bottom lip to keep her noises quiet, to keep the driver from hearing her. 

When they made it to the apartment building, Dennis tossed an array of cash at the driver, helping her out of the car and up to the apartment.

The door had barely shut before she was pressed against it. Dennis’s lips were traveling over her throat, taking the soft skin between his teeth. 

Hands under her legs, pulling her up so that she was wrapped around him. Casey kicked off her heels. “You look incredible,” he whispered against her skin. 

Dennis was holding her with one hand, she could hear the other working the button of the pants Barry had put them in. She felt him move as he pushed them down off his legs, stepping out of them. 

He wasn’t going to play with her anymore, she felt his tip at her entrance. She pressed down, silently telling him, showing him, that it was okay. That she was ready, she wanted this.

He didn’t need any other sign. 

She felt him push in quickly, her head falling back against the door. She felt her back sliding against the door as he thrust in and out.

They were moving again. 

He pulled her off him, flipping her over. Casey felt the cold wood of the table as she was bent over it. Dennis pushed back in without warning. Casey gasped out loud.

He set a reckless pace, something fell off the table as it moved with each thrust. Casey grabbed for the edge, holding on for dear life. Dennis wasn’t going to go slow. He wasn’t going to let her take control this time. Not like that night. Dennis was in control tonight.

The edge of the table where her hips were was biting into her skin. Her dress was pushed up over her ass, up to the top of her hips. 

One of Dennis’s hands was holding her in place as he fucked into her. The other was tangled in her hair a second later, pulling her up slightly. A scream nearly ripped its way from her throat. 

They didn’t stay like that long. He flipped her over, picking her up. Casey knew the way to the bedroom by heart, knew that’s where he was carrying her to.

The bed was far more comfortable than the table. He laid her on her back, pulling the dress over the rest of her, letting her raise her arms to take it off. Dennis pulled the shirt he was wearing off over his head. 

He laid himself over her, guiding his cock back inside her. 

Their lips found each other’s again, moaning and gasping against each other as they rocked together.

Casey was reaching the end, having been on edge for what felt like hours. 

Dennis could tell, reaching between them and beginning to rub her clit again, thumb moving in relentless circles. Casey’s back arched off the bed as her orgasm rocked through her, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. 

Dennis wasn’t far behind, groaning Casey’s name against her lips as she spasmed around him.

…

They lay there for a while after, both covered in sweat. They faced each other, Dennis’s stormy eyes calm as he stared into hers. 

Casey knew she would wake up covered in bruises and hickeys and bite marks. Knew she’d be sore and have a horrible hangover.

But as she stared into his eyes, sleep began to cover her. 

Dennis reached out, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Casey pretended not to be surprised as he gently kissed her, lost to the void was the rough man from earlier. 

“Sleep,” he whispered, kissing her forehead. “I’ll make sure I’m here when you wake.”

Casey smiled slightly, burying her face into his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat as she drifted away.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt @  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/underaspark  
> Email: underling.1313@gmail.com
> 
> Peace, love, and rainbows <3


End file.
